


Don't Worry!

by KnitHatRin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: Nia is going to be the new caretaker of trainee Park Jisung. Little does she know what she is getting into with the shy boy of fourteen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monalisamohawk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monalisamohawk).



> Did this for a friend, hope you enjoy! <3

"Jisung!" Nia called out into the empty room, worry etching itself onto her face. Today was her first day care taking for a little boy named Jisung and he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Jisung?" She called again, navigating the unfamiliar dorm. She had never been here before, how was she supposed to find him? What if she didn't? Would she be fired? What if he was hiding because he hated her!?  
*calm down, I'm sure everything is fine, don't worry!* she thought to herself. Nia was suddenly startled out of her thoughts as she sensed someone watching her. Turning, she was surprised to see a fully grown adult, with amusement in their eyes as they watched her.  
"Aneyonghaeseyo, are you Nia, Jisung's new caretaker?" They ask, almost bursting from trying to contain their laughter. Nia's cheeks begin to warm as she nodded.  
*I hope I haven't done something wrong! This is only my first day!*  
A chuckle escapes the person's lips as they speak again,  
"Jisung's is at practice, he is not here," Nia's cheeks heated up double of what they were before.  
"Oh, uh.. when will he be back?"  
"At ten" Nia checked her watch. It was nine in the morning.  
"So about an hour's wait?" She asks cautiously.  
*why am I so nervous? He couldn't be staying until ten at night, ri--*  
Nia's thoughts were interrupted by the person.  
"No, ten at night" her eyes widened. Over twelve hours of practice?! What kind of kid must Jisung's be to stay focused for that long?  
"Jisung's is one of our favorite trainees, someday his hard work will pay off," The person says again. You nod, still not understanding fully why a fourteen year old would need to practice for more time than a school day.  
"However," the person smiles again, "since I am his manager, I'm sure I can get you two acquainted before tonight, and maybe he will show you his skill," Nia smiled sweetly and accepted the offer.  
...

Opening a heavy glass door, Nia stepped into the building after Jisung's manager. They beckoned her into a room with hip-hop music leaking from inside. Knocking three times, the manager waited, and the music abruptly stopped.  
"Hmm? What are you doing here so early? It's not even lunch yet," A small voice said, slightly out of breath. The door was opened only a crack and Nia could see a pair of innocent, small eyes. They met with hers and immediately widened. Nia and the manager walked into the practice room, and she couldn't help but stare at the boy who was looking at the ground, suddenly shy after seeing her. She wanted nothing more than to wrap him up into her arms and sing him lullabies. Nia almost laughed out loud at the silly thought. The poor boy already looked scared to death, without some stranger invading his space and begging to become his noona.  
"Jisung's, meet Nia, your new caretaker! She will help take care of you in between practices and keep you from being lonely!" The manager gushed, Jisung smiling slightly to her, showing he wasn't as afraid anymore.  
"Hi, Jisung!" she says quietly, as if not to startle him. He nods in acknowledgement.  
"Jisung, do yo-u mind showing Nia what you have been working on? Jisung nods again and turns on the music once again.  
Suddenly, the shy boy named Jisung is gone and he is replace by a confident, skilled fouteen year old dancer. By the time the song ends, Nia's mouth has been open for so long that her tongue was dry. Jisung no longer moved, only smiled shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Wow Jisung! You are so good!" Nia exclaims, no longer worried about her volume. The blush on the boys face deepens.  
"T-thank you, noona. I will work hard for you and my fans" he says. You swear your heart had just exploded.  
*what an honor to be called noona by this little bundle of joy. I wonder how I will be able to take his cuteness. How can I be good enough for him to look up to? *sigh* Nia, you're doing it again! Don't Worry!*


End file.
